ORDINARY PEOPLE
by Crystalist
Summary: A bleeding heart is a useless heart. Its time for Edward to realize that obvious fact.


**Authors Note: To Maria the song is titled "Crawling", by Linkin Park. I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Now on with my new piece!**

**Ordinary People**

Why couldn't things, just this once, go his way?

Because Roy Mustang was involved, came the reply inside Edwards's head. And if he remembered accurately, Roy Mustang never let things go Full Metals way, _never. _Perhaps he found that sitting in his office, barking orders just wasn't amusing enough. Edward couldn't think of a better reason, but then again, Mustang was Mustang. And besides barking orders to people, he lived not only to drink coffee but to make peoples miseries his joys. Why, Edward had experienced and proven that latter statement, and here was another proof.

_Way go to Mustang, you really had to go and push it that far, didn't you?_

Edwards looked once against to his dancing partner, clad in a sapphire dress and high heels to match. Unnecessarily making him feel shorter than he already was. Whether Mustang had forced Edward into a ballroom for pure amusement of a test of social skills was not of the essence. Edward didn't really mind, how could he when he was dancing with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen?

**Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday**

Well, no that wasn't exactly true. There could be thousands of women on the earth much more elegant and beautiful than the one that held close to him. Yet, at this moment, she was number one. Screw everyone else.

**I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow**

She was graceful at that moment everything about her, every angle was undaunted perfection. Yet, Mustang had once again screwed him by choosing her to be his dancing partner. He was already messing up his relationship with her just fine he didn't need assistance. And this ball, the closeness of their bodies, the warmth melting together into an irresistible perfume of agony was not helping.

**We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow**

She had come right away at the invitation. She didn't care much for the ball, but for whom she would be accompanying. She would do anything; she would be anyone to be with him. Even if it meant being a girl who hardly could breathe in her dress for hours on end.

**This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we head back to hell again  
We kiss then we make up on the way**

"I'd never thought we'd be here, doing this."

The voice broke through Edwards thought and he raised his head in acknowledgement. It was true, how did his life turn into this? He was a respected if not feared alchemist. He had fan clubs of girls who didn't tease him about his height. Hell--Mustang left him alone once in a while.

_Just not tonight..._

And for once, Edward was secretly glad.

"No, I guess not. But life never turns out the way you it to."

The conversation was casual, but it provoked deep agony in Edwards's heart. He didn't want to hear her voice, he wished she would dance with him and go home already. She was just getting in his way.

_Fairytales are too short lived._

_Love is a replacement for immortality._

_Nothing lasts forever, especially the good things._

_Life is never fair._

Those were the principles he lived by, and they, in every way possible was breaking her further every time he saw her. Yet after so many years, could he, didn't he deserve a break? Just one fairytale, however short lived?

His partner buried her face in his shoulder.

"I never want to let go, this feels too good."

_Nothing lasts forever, especially the good things._

He could only nod in reply. His voice was too chocked up to say anything anyway. The song ended, his partner, flushed sat down for a moment. Edward took the moment to saunter to Mustangs side.

"Enjoying yourself Full---"

"I want to go home, I'm sick of being the military's lap dog."

Roy regained his composure after a few seconds of shock.

"Really, is that so Edward? What about your brother?"

"Al,

Edward chuckled,

"He proposed I do this, leave. And how can I ever restore him if I die in the process of agony. No one can live without a heart."

**I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay**

Without another word from Mustang, Edward returned to his dancing partner.

"What do you we get out of her, go home? I never like this kind of stuff anyway."

A confused look filled her face.

"I no longer belong to the state, Al was right. Only happiness can restore a soul completely to its body, not a bleeding heart."

His partner only smiled in reply as he helped her up with his metal hand.

**Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby youuuu and I**

Her eyes were glistening with tears.

**We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow**

"Lets go home, Winry."

She nodded in contentment.


End file.
